Fuel containers for modern vehicles include a surge chamber that is at least partially responsible for distributing fuel from a fuel tank (or container) to an internal combustion engine. Surge chamber designs can vary but the fuel travelling between the fuel tank and the internal combustion engine is typically filtered to some degree. With an increasing awareness of fuel economy it can be desirable to have larger volume filters included in the fuel tanks or have easily exchangeable filters disposed therein. The larger filters can, however, restrict packaging space for other items or present challenges for removal. Specifically, as taught in German Patent No. DE 10160567 A1 titled “Fuel pump module land procedure for its installation” a larger filter linked to the surge chamber can restrict the range or scope of a fuel level sensor. Especially, where a fuel tank has a varied bottom surface, it can be beneficial to have fuel level sensors with wide operating ranges used with larger filters.
Therefore it is desirable to have a fuel delivery module with fuel filter that accommodates the use of larger fuel filters but does not limit the packaging space for other items in the fuel system, e.g., fuel level sensors.